


Smut OsaHina?

by Imm (Immense)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Smut OsaHina?

Should I write an OsaHina smut? 

I mean they're just too pure huhu.


End file.
